


King Cipher

by UndercoverKittyCat



Category: Gravity Falls, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Bill Cipher Returns, Dreams and Nightmares, Flashbacks, King is Bill Cipher theory, Reincarnation, Repressed Memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverKittyCat/pseuds/UndercoverKittyCat
Summary: In another place and another time, there lived a demon with three sides. A being of pure energy and infinite power, went with a burst of flames in his last hour. Thought to be gone, he still lives on. Now small like an infant, his form is different. Named after a King, what will he bring?King had always felt he was something more than he is, believing that he was once great and powerful. What if what he believed all this time, was true?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	1. Bad Dreams

He was surrounded by an intense blue blaze, feelings of confusion, anger and fear overcame him. He was in a small room resembling a living room, and there was someone else in there with him sitting in a chair. By the looks of him he appeared to be an old man. "You're going down Bill, you're gettin' erased. Memory gun, pretty clever huh?" The man said to him. Bill? Who was that? And who was this man? As if someone else was speaking for him, replied. "YOU IDIOT, DON'T YOU REALIZE YOU'RE DESTROYING YOUR OWN MIND TOO!?!!" Was he in this guy's mind? "Eh, it's not like I was using this space for much anyway" he was freaking out, but felt like these feelings weren't his. "LET ME OUTA HERE!! LET ME OUT!!!" As he said that last word he attempted to use some powers but it failed and it fizzled out. "WHY ISN'T THIS WORKING!!?!" he gripped this head in confusion. The man had gotten up from his seat and stood behind him. "Hey, look at me! Turn around and look at me you one-eyed demon!!!" One eye? But he knew he had two eyes. He turns to look at the man. "You're a real wise guy, but you made one fatal mistake. You messed with my family!" He wasn't sure what he was was talking about, as far as he knew, he hasn't messed with anyone. Once again words fly from his mouth against his will. "YOU'RE MAKING A MISTAKE! I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING! MONEY, FAME, RICHES, INFINITE POWER, YOUR OWN GALAXY! PLEASE!" His body began changing forms and glitching out. "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO MEEEEE!!??" He then said something incoherent like it was in reverse, and with an intense foreign anger he reached out towards the man and shouted out a name. "STANLEY!!!!!!" The man punched him in the face and he dissipated into oblivion.

___________________________________________________

"AAAAHHH!!!!" King jolted awake from his sleep, hyperventilating and clutching a stuffed bunny tightly. What was that dream? It felt weird, almost.... real? He shook his head. No it wasn't, dreams aren't real. "King Are you alright? I heard you screaming" A bit startled he looked in the direction of the talking and was relieved when it was just Luz.  
Luz came into the living room where King had been resting and sat beside him on the couch. "Hey Luz, I-I'm fine" "what's the matter?" She looked at him with a worried expression on her face. He looked down, his focus on the stuffed bunny in his arms. "It's nothing". "Oh come on, 'nothing' couldn't have made you scream like that. Tell me what's wrong" He let out a sigh. "Fine. It was just a bad dream okay?"  
"What was it about?" She couldn't help but ask out of curiosity. "I think there was this blue fire, and there was a guy there, and I guess I was someone else? Ugh, I don't know, all that I remember is that I died or something" "That's weird, you you don't remember anything else?" He thought for a bit, trying to think about what happened in the dream. "Uuuhh..... I remember being really angry, and scared? I think I was being destroyed...." "Huh, I guess it must have been kinda scary then. But you don't have to worry about it, it's just a dream" "yeah..."He decided he wasn't gonna think about it and went on with his day, any thought of the dream slipped away from his mind. 

Later that day, the entire trio stood in the living room. Eda spoke up "I have a task that I need you two to take care of" "Really? What do you need us to do?" Luz asked, always ready for anything Eda asks of her. "I'm gonna need you two to go into the human realm and find more interesting human items. I haven't been getting many sales at the stand lately and I'm running low on stock" King was excited to go to the human realm. "Yes! I finally get to experience the realm of humans!" "Don't you have Owlbert take care of that for you?" Luz asked in slight confusion. "Yes I do, but I want to see what kinds of things you'll find, and give a chance for you to have a bit of time in your own world again"  
"Aw, that's sweet of you Eda, but I'm alright with being here" She was touched that Eda had been thoughtful of her. "I know, but thought you might be a little, home sick" "yeah, I guess I am a little bit. Okay Eda, I'll do it" "Alright then!" Eda set up the door and handed Luz and King an empty sack. Opening the door she rushed the two towards it. "Now get going, we don't have all day" They approached the door and took a step through. Before she forgot she added, "Oh, and if your gonna steal anything, try not get caught" King turned to her and replied, "Sure thing Eda!" before walking through the door and entering the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! Hope you're liking this little story I'm working on! I'd love to hear your thoughts on it!


	2. Trash

Once they had entered through the other side, they took in their surroundings. They were in a densely forested area with very tall trees. "Wow, this is a nice forest" Luz commented, appreciating the beauty of nature. "Nice? It's pretty boring if you ask me. It's just trees, trees, and more trees" The demon added, unimpressed with the scenery. Luz was a bit offended by this. "It's not boring, it's beautiful. The trees provide shelter to the animals, and Oxygen for all living things" "Eh, whatever, let's just get on with our mission" He climbed up Luz to sit on her shoulder. "Now onward, my noble steed!" He exclaimed, pointing ahead. "Sure thing, your highness"

As she started walking she noticed something in the distance that looked like a log cabin. "Hey King, do you see that? Looks like there could be some people ahead" "Really? Yes! A human civilization I can take over! Those humans will bow before me!" They continued toward the log cabin until it finally came into full view.   
The part of the cabin that they were approaching appeared to be a back porch, an old couch sitting outside on it. This cabin had a very tall roof, and what seemed like a big sign on the side of it.   
Remembering what they had come here for she took her focus off the log cabin and scanned the area for something they could look through, then spotted a trashcan not far from the porch. "Ah! A trash can. We might be able to find stuff in there" she went over to the silver can and removed the lid. Right as it was lifted a putrid smell hit her nostrils. "Aww, yuck! Ugh, this smells nasty" She dropped the sack she was holding and lifted her hand to plug her nose. King appeared to be unaffected by the nasty stench. "You think this smells bad? Try smelling a rotting corpse. Pretty gross if you ask me"

Luz set the lid aside and looked inside her sack, checking if Eda had thrown some gloves in. Luckily she had, spotting a pair in the bottom of the bag. "Oh, thank goodness Eda put these in here. They're really gonna come in handy" she really didn't want to rummage through garbage with her bare hands, and now she didn't have to thanks to Eda. She grabbed them and slipped them on her hands, now breathing through her mouth in an attempt to not smell the trash.   
"Alright, now let's get started" King climbed down from her shoulder and lifted himself up to the rim of the can, half of his body hanging over it. They started digging through the trash can, looking for anything that could be interesting.   
_________________________________________________

????POV  
The day was just like any other for him. He sat inside in the living room reading through his journal, adding in new things and editing anything that has been previously written. The only problem was that he was growing increasingly bored. He wasn't the only one though, his sister coming into the room out of sheer boredom as well. "Hey bro, ya wanna go outside and do something? I'm reeeaally bored" She was unable to think of anything else to do besides hang out with her twin brother. He looked up from his journal to meet his twin's gaze. "Sure, why not. There's not much else to do"

He closed up his journal and tucked it away in his jacket, then got up from his seat and went with his sister to go outside. As they were doing so their uncle called out from the kitchen. "Hey Dipper! Can ya come in here and take out the trash?" A bit annoyed he complied. "Sure" After grabbing the trash and replacing the bag he left the kitchen and went towards the back door. Suddenly there was a loud clanging sound coming from outside and then a shout. Immediately he rushed out the door to find someone at the trash can. 

"Oh geez, are you alright King?" A small animal with a skull on its head popped out from inside the can. "No! I was nearly devoured by this stupid garbage!" It crawled out of the can. Something about this little creature's voice sounded weirdly familiar. "It'll be sorry for daring to defy me, the king of demons!" It proceeded to kick the trash can. Then it clicked in his mind. The creature sounded a lot like a certain dream demon from the past, that phrase sounding like something the triangular demon would say. Now on edge by this realization he confronted the strangers. "Hey! Who are you?!? What are you doing here?!!?" 

Normal POV  
The two stiffened as they heard him, turning to see a guy who looked to be around 20 with brown hair and dressed in a navy blue jacket and a red shirt. Luz wasn't sure what to say so she made something up. "Oh, we were uuhh... looking for something, that just so happened to fall into your trash can. But we found it! So we're just gonna... go now" she slowly grabbed her sack and King exclaimed, "The mission's been compromized! Run while you still can!" And with that the two began sprinting towards the way they came. 

"Hey! Get back here!!!" Dipper shouted, dropping the trash bag he held and began a pursuit after them. He didn't care much for the girl, his focus more on the little animal or so called 'demon' that was with her. He had many questions racing through his mind about it. 'What was it?' 'Is it actually a demon?' 'Why did it remind him so much of Bill?' His thoughts returned back to what he was doing, running straight into the surrounding forest. 

The pair were running as fast as they could to avoid their pursuer who was not too far behind them. Unfortunately King was falling behind, his little legs too short to keep up with Luz. He ran as best he could, the door not being too far away so he hopped he'd make it. But luck didn't happen to be on his side as he tripped over a rock and tumbled to the ground. Luz looked behind her to check on King, but she saw that he had tripped. She shouted out to him. "King!!" The guy that had been chasing them quickly approached King in his stunned state and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck before he was able to get away. "Gaah!! Unhand me you feind!!!" He yelled, squirming to get out the man's grasp. 

"What the hell are you?" Dipper questioned, turning King so that he was facing him. "An almighty demon that will destroy you!!!" He replied angrily, trying to swipe at him. "Let me go!!!" He was highly suspicious that this little demon could have something to do with Bill. " No, not until you tell me who you are" King huffed and crossed his arms."I don't have to" "You've got something to do with Bill, don't you?" King was confused. "Bill? Who's that?" "Don't play dumb with me! Bill Cipher! The one eyed triangle demon?" Images of the dream he had last night flashed through his mind, a particular phrase playing in his head "Turn around and look at me you one-eyed demon!" He shook his head, holding onto it as a headache started afterwards. "Look pal, I have no clue who you're talking about. Just let me go already" 

Before he could say anything else Luz had spoken up. "Release my friend, you stranger!" She picked up a nearby stick from the ground that was of decent size, ready to use it as a weapon if needed. "Put the demon down, or I won't be afraid use this" She threatened, holding the stick up like a baseball bat. "Alright, fine" He complied, not wanting to wacked in the head or something by a large stick. Slowly he bent down, keeping an eye on Luz, and released his hold on the small demon. "There, have your little friend back" King spinted towards Luz on all fours and jumped into her arms. "Thank goodness you're alright" She said to him and hugged King tightly. "Yeah, I'm fine, but that guy over there is out of his mind. He was interrogating me about some demon I've never heard of named Bill" "Who's that?" She questioned. "That's exactly what I said! He's got some nerves if he thinks he can treat me like that!" He fumed, venting to the human. "Okay, let's get going now" She glanced over her shoulder to see if the guy was still there, and saw him walking away in the distance. She turned her focus back ahead of her and kept walking until she saw the door. The pair stepped through the door and returned to the Boiling Isles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Wow, I've written over a thousand words here! This is probably the longest chapter I've written for a story. Im kinda making this up as I go so I hope it's good! Please let me know what you think about this so far! Also, assuming that The Owl House takes place this year or last year, the Pines twins would be about 19-20 yrs old.(I did the math)


	3. Returning

Once they came back through the door they both let out a sigh of relief and Luz set her sack on the ground. The door behind them closed up." You two are back early, what brings you back so soon? I thought you'd take a little longer than that" Eda - who was currently seated at the the couch - questioned, a little confused as to why they've returned early. The pair were panting, attempting to catch their breath before they explained. 

Luz was the first to speak up. "Sorry Eda, we were doing what you asked, and we looked through someone's trash, but they caught us in the act and started chasing us". This caught her attention, ears perking up and eyes now focused on Luz. "They chased you? This just got interesting. Keep going" This time King spoke up, adding in his part. "Yeah! They chased us! And while we were running I fell behind because of my dumb little legs and the guy caught me! Then he was interrogating me about what I was and some demon I've never heard of. It was weird since he only had interest in me, but he let me go when he was threatened to get hit by a stick"

Eda was quite amused with what happened on their outing and let out a laugh. "Ha! Wow, I can't believe that happened! You'd expect them to just drive you off, but getting chased for stealing trash? Now that's something"   
King got frustrated with how Eda was so amused, his small hands clenching into fists as he lashed out. "It's not funny! I could've been kidnapped and tortured! Maybe even killed, who knows what he wanted to do with me!?!" The air in the room grew tense, and Luz spoke after him in a quieter tone. "It was kinda scary. I thought King could've been taken by that guy"

Eda let out a sigh. "Alright, I'm sorry for thinking that was funny. I just don't quite understand why a human would do that"   
"Oh, I'll tell you why! They're freaking crazy! How did they even know of any demons?" King spat out, still mad about what happened in the other realm, his small arms now folded in front of his chest.

Luz thought for a moment before an idea came to her head. "What if he was one of those people who study the supernatural?" They looked at her with a bit of confusion etched onto their faces. "The super-what?" King asked. "Back in my world, humans use the term 'supernatural' for anything strange or unusual that doesn't naturally occur in their world. Like aliens for example; since they come from a whole other planet in outerspace, they're labeled 'supernatural'. I think that's why that guy was interested in you. It's because your a demon and not from the human world"   
She did have a point. Why else would a human chase them and only go after the small demon? "Hmm... I see your point. So if that human studies 'supernatural' than he probably would've wanted to disect me" That's just another reason why he could've been kidnapped.   
"Come on King, don't think like that. At least he let you go. You're safe now so that's all that really matters"   
She picked King back up and scratched the exposed fur on the side of his head. He leaned into her touch, her scratching felt nice and somewhat comforting. He sighed "I guess you're right". Closing his eyes he relaxed and felt safe in Luz's arms.

"Alright, we done here? Let's all just forget this incident ever happened and move on. Now, how about we take a look at the junk you found on your outing?" Eda stood up from her seat and went over to pick up the sack of things Luz had collected. Unfortunately the sack wasn't very full, due to the duo having not spent a lot of time collecting things. She stared at the sack for a bit remembering she had also given King a sack too.   
"Why is there only one bag here? King, I thought I gave you one too, what happened to it?" She looked over to King expectantly. He slapped his hand onto his face in realization. "Crap, I must've left it behind, I don't remember coming back with it" 

"It's fine, we at least have this one" Grabbing the sack from the bottom she allowed the contents spill out from the bag. 

"Okay, let's see what we have here"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter isn't as long, I couldn't think of much for it.


End file.
